from notebooks to tournaments with demons
by LXBBandLXlightfan
Summary: some of the death note characters find themselves entered in the hunger games and also find out that a tailed beast has been sealed in each of them. I don't own anything. Naruto, Death Note, and Hunger games crossover.
1. Chapter 1

When Light woke up, he was extremely confused. He appeared to be in a train car that was nicely decorated and was going passed trees and other scenic things. Light also surprisingly still had all his memories. 'This is all wrong.' thought Light 'I'm supposed to be dead.' "Helloooo !" said a woman wearing an extremely weird outfit as she walked into the car "I just came to remind you that we'll be arriving in the capitol in a few hours."

"Who are you and where am I?" asked Light.

"Oh, that's right." said the woman "you where passed out when they drew your name. Well, Light Yagami, you are the lucky contestant from district twelve that will participate in the hunger games."

"What are the hunger games?"

"Well, since you're going to joke about that, I might as well humor you. The hunger games are an event that is held at the capitol each year where a boy and a girl from each district come together and fight to the death, but recently picking two girls and two boys has been allowed." Light was shocked at this. It was completely inhumane.

"There must be some mistake! I've never even heard of these districts that you're talking about."

"Oh,….I guess you must have a bit of memory loss. Oh well! I've had to deal with worse before. Come along, I'll introduce you to the other contestant from you're district." The crazy woman dragged Light into another car where Light saw L sitting down in front of a huge array of sweets that he was eating.

"Hello, Light kun." He said. Light couldn't believe it! Not only did he have to participate in this crazy game, but he had to team up with his former enemy.

"So, I guess you two already know each other then?" said the strange woman.

"Yes Ellie, I know Light quite well."

"Well, that's good!" said Ellie "Oh by the way, your mentor Haymitch is also joining us for dinner….or I guess in Lawliet's case here, dessert." They sat there for a little while until Haymitch came into the car. He managed to get five steps before passing out. Everyone facepalmed and Ellie said "Ok, you know what? I'll take care of this. You two just go to your rooms. Their right passed this car. Light, you can take your food to your room." Light walked away with his plate of food. When Light got into his room, he ate his dinner and then fell into an uneasy sleep.

In Light's dream, he was standing in the middle of a pond. It would have been a normal dream, except for the giant slug that was right in front of him. "Hello, you must be my new jinchuriki. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am the great and powerful rokubi."

"What does jinchuriki mean and what is a rokubi?" Light asked.

"Oh, I guess it has been awhile since I've had a host. I guess I should explain things a little. You see, a long time ago, there was a man who was an amazing ninja. He sealed a powerful creature known as the Jubi into himself in order to save the world. But, he knew that when he died it would be free again, so he divided its power into nine pieces. The nine pieces became what are known as the tailed beasts or jinchuriki. I am one of these awesome creatures. It appears that we have all been resealed into human hosts. You happen to be mine."

"Um, I really don't like the idea of being the host for a giant six tailed slug." said Light "I mean, where exactly are you? My soul?"

"How dare you! I'm the rokubi! You should be grateful to be the host of someone like me!"

"I just don't see how this helps me. I'm probably going to die again soon anyway. Do you really want your host to die?"

"Well, if you stop it with your foolish human attitude, I may be able to prevent that. I can help you with that torment."

"How can you help me?" asked Light.

"We jinchurikis give our hosts incredible powers. You will have the advantage over everyone else and win." the rokubi replied.

"What powers?"

"You will see. When the time comes, I will amaze you with my epic powers! Now, it is time for us to part. Farewell, Light."


	2. Chapter 2: riding in shadows

When Light woke up, he was disappointed to find that he was still on the train. He ate breakfast with L and the other weird people and sat around until the train arrived at a station. There was a huge crowd, but Light tried to ignore it. Light was dragged out of the train by Effie and kept getting dragged until he was in a very strange room which he could only assume was a high tech salon. Light got a bath (he didn't need any major make over like some of the other people in the salon needed because Light was already pretty sexy) and then was dragged into another room by some people. When he got into the room, a man was waiting for him. "Hello Light. I'm Cinna. I'll be your stylist."

"Wait, why do I need a stylist if I'm just going to be thrown in an arena to kill people?" Light asked.

"Well Light, aside from that, there is a media aspect to the hunger games. If you win the hearts of the people, you're more likely to get sponsors that will send you things you need to survive. Part of the games is getting people to like you. I will help you with your appearance in front of the cameras. The chariots are going to come out in an hour and that's where you will introduce yourself to the crowd." Light was happy to hear this. He was extremely good at manipulating people and winning them over. The Kira case had proven that. Light also liked the idea of having his own stylist.

"Alright, so what should I wear for my first big appearance?"

"Well, normally people are dressed in clothing that represents your district such as the coal miner uniforms for yours, but I have another idea in mind. I think that we should focus on the darkness of the mine." Cinna got out a picture of an awesome suit.

"I like the suit." said Light.

"Yes, the suit is ok, but what's really going to make an impression is what it does. You see, the material that it's made of blocks all the light around it within a foot. It will look like the entire chariot if engulfed in darkness." Light thought this sounded like an awesome plan.

Light and L where dressed in there suits of epic darkness and led onto their chariot. They rode out among the other tributes. Light was shocked to recognize some of them as Near, Mello, Matsuda, Misa, and Mikami. He also saw someone who looked a lot like L, but the man on the other chariot had blood red eyes. The red eyed man also seemed to be looking at L and smirking.


End file.
